


Don’t Think About Tomorrow (We’ve Only Got Today)

by Joel7th



Series: If the World Should End [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Season Finale, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, and kate loves both of them, they both love kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel7th/pseuds/Joel7th
Summary: Naked and tangled in bed, Seth, Kate and Richie had a conversation about something Seth and Richie had said earlier before they stormed into the bank like they owned the place. Then somehow the topic veered into a grimmer turn.





	

“So, why do you guys say it?”

With her usually clear voice coming out of her flushed lips little more than an audible breath, Kate raised a question to the two guys snuggling on either side of her. She was pillowing her head on the crook of Richie’s broad shoulder, her long red hair spilling on his smooth chest (which she was sure would be quite tickling but Richie didn’t look like he was about to file any complaints); in turn, she was feeling ticklish with Seth’s crisp short hair constantly scratching the still-sensitive skin of her breast as she also lent her shoulder to him. And like Richie, she wasn’t complaining about any discomfort she might be experiencing, not when their naked limbs were a tangled mess under the duvet.

Tangled. That was the word to describe their lives. Or their life now.

They were lying on a king-sized bed that was large enough to comfortably accommodate two big guys and a tiny girl and still have space for whatever activity they opted for. This luxurious kind of bed only hotels with four stars and up could offer and the price for one night could lasted them several others in a decent motel. In fact, they had picked the grandest hotel in town, paying no mind to the price because money they had, plentiful, from their latest successful job in another town, far enough from here that the news of one bank heist had yet to stir.

Even if it had, they didn’t give a damn. Tomorrow they would hit the road again and vanish without a trace until their next job, which only they knew when.

The Gecko brothers rode again after a short time of quiet, this time with a brand-new face. This crimson-haired petite lady who barely reached Richard Gecko’s shoulders stood with unwavering confidence between the notorious brothers, holding her gun firmly on one hand while reciting Seth Gecko’s favorite catchphrase: “Be cool.” Nobody knew who she was and what relationship she had with the Gecko boys as she was never heard before, but everyone would know that she meant it and God helped them if they didn’t do as she said.

Katherine Fuller. Kate Fuller. That was her name and a few years from now, it would be inseparable with the criminal brothers’.

They were full with the haute cuisine of the restaurant downstairs, slightly intoxicated with the ten-year-old champagne and thoroughly satiated with their desires fulfilled by the wild tango of flesh only minutes ago. For now, life couldn’t be any better.

“Say what?”

It was Richie who answered her in a husky voice, he who always had keener sense. Seth had likely dozed off – he had that habit post-coitus and Kate had learnt to adore it (Richie had, many years past). Still, if she and Richie continued this conversation, Seth would no doubt wake up and join them. He never liked to be left alone in anything; Kate could count on that.

“What you said in the car earlier, before we entered the bank,” Kate said, and if her arm wasn’t Seth’s pillow right now, she would air-quote. “ _Here’s to getting rich and fat_ —”

“And dying in the arms of a beautiful woman,” Richie seamlessly continued, like he had done so a thousand times before with his brother.

“Yeah, that. Why?”

“It’s something Seth invented long, long ago, when we were children. We were orphans, with no roof above our heads and nothing in our possession except the clothes we were wearing.”

Seth stirred – always a light sleeper. His arm reached over Kate and punched Richie in the chest though there was no real force in it. “Remind me who made us orphaned and homeless,” Seth growled.

Richie cluck his tongue. “I did alright.”

Kate had heard the story of their father’s murder by Richie’s hand; the boys had made no vow to confess to her every dark secret of their life before her but every now and then they would feed her tidbits of their history during the ride. Although Kate had been initially shaken by what Richie had done at the tender age of nine, her shock had been brief and she was free of judgment. After all, was a patricide in any position to judge another?

She let that matter slide and asked instead, “Why ‘rich and fat’? I see rich people nowadays are overly concerned about their looks and pretty sure no one wants to get fat.”

“We were children, Kate,” Seth said, chuckling, “children who watched a lot of TV since we had nothing better to do and assumed all the rich men were fat because that’s how TV back then portrayed them.”

“Plus Seth was a scrawny ass,” Richie chimed in, “who desperately tried to gain a few pounds and always failed.”

Seth scoffed. “At least I wasn’t a scrawny ass who couldn’t see shit without a pair of coke-bottle glasses attached to my face.”

“Hey, I wasn’t wearing coke-bottle glasses.”

“Meaning you admit to being a scrawny ass.”

“Guys,” Kate sharply interjected, feeling the urgent need to step in before the war between five-year-olds escalated to ridiculous level; trust her, she’d seen it happen before. Professional thieves, legendary brothers, slayers of Xibalbans, the Gecko brothers could be many things but deep down inside, they were oversized children who needed an adult to separate them when they got into a fight with each other. Much younger than both of them and yet Kate often found herself in the adult role. She thought of Kisa each time and admired how smart the serpentine beauty was to have refused their offer to stay; she must have foreseen this.

“Can we go back to why Seth said we should change that?”

“Because it doesn’t apply to us anymore, Kate,” Seth answered. “It’s not like Richie could gain a pound the way he is now.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “Really? You won’t gain weight?”

Richie tried his best to shrug considering that Kate was pillowing on his shoulder. “No. I tried wolfing down hamburgers and fries for some time and it didn’t work. Culebra’s metabolism’s funny that way. Just look at Kisa. You honestly think she went to gym to stay in that killer shape?”

If Kate were another girl she’d experience a tinge of jealousy at Richie’s mention of his spicy Latina ex, but she was Kate Fuller and so she was amused. “Kisa’d snap your neck if she heard you.” She knitted her eyebrows for a second and then continued, “Would you die if your neck was snapped? Those vampires in _The Vampire Diaries_ and _The Originals_ don’t; they’re just out cold for a while.”

“Don’t know and don’t wanna try.”

“Come on, Richie,” Seth pled, “for science’s sake.”

“For fuck’s sake, asshole,” Richie huffed, reaching over Kate to punch his (slightly) older brother. Good thing he had long limbs. “Even if I won’t die, it’ll still hurt like hell.”

Kate started to regret being sandwiched between these immature boys.

Seth had slid from Kate’s arm to dodge Richie’s fist of fury; now he was scratching his stubbly chin on her side, just under her breasts. More tickling.

“Moreover,” he said, “now that you’re with us, the latter part really doesn’t apply, does it?”

With her newly freed hand, Kate tapped her chin, contemplating. “In my case, I’d like to die in the arms of a hunk.”

“I’d happily provide,” Seth joked.

Kate gave him a dubious look and Richie chuckled, sending a soft vibration through her. “Don’t count on Seth. He’d be lucky to still retain the control of his bladder.”

Then it suddenly hit Kate and any joke she was about to launch died prematurely on her tongue. She went mute. They had never really had a serious conversation about their future, merely some good (or not so good) humor sprinkled now and then, like they all subconsciously skirted around the topic. For fear, she guessed, the deep and primal fear of death and separation, and being all by himself. That’d be Richie as he was of a species capable of living for centuries if not millennia. Being completely human and totally averse to turning, Seth would no doubt be gone in a few more decades and, if God had mercy, his human life would end in peace, untroubled by the ailments that came hand in hand with seniority, and on a sunny, pearly beach as he had so wished. After that, what would become of Richie? From her experience with them, Kate could tell that Richie was never complete without Seth and vice versa. He had been gradually losing himself during Seth’s sentence, his bright, sharp mind clouded and dull, and his person merely a husk of his former self; Kisa’s manipulation had only been the final straw. This time it would not be five years but an eternity instead. Kate felt as if her heart was repeatedly stabbed just thinking about it.

And, what about her, Kate had no idea. She was not even confident that she was one hundred percent human at the present. Amaru’s blood had saved her from death but it had also changed her and, quite unfortunately, not for the better. No matter how Amaru had bled, the blood had remained in Kate’s veins, making it home there and becoming part of her as she’d become a part of Amaru. It’d allowed her to saunter through the gate of hell and come back to give the queen of hell a taste of her medicine, and it also erased her remorse when she raised her gun at an innocent and pulled the trigger, justifying it as a means of survival. The Kate Fuller of the past would never have dreamed of becoming a thug and riding with two criminals; the Kate Fuller now was as much a sinner as her dearest companions. She could feel the lingering echo of Amaru’s wickedness humming beneath her skin every time she curled her finger around her hair. Blood-red like the flame of hell. Would that cursed blood make her immortal like a true Xibalban or would she grow old and die like any mortal, like Seth, only time could tell.

More importantly, which fate would she truly want?

Kate didn’t know she was having tear until Seth wiped away a forming drop at the corner of her eye with his thumb. Then he slapped Richie on the shoulder, hard enough for Kate to feel it. “Way to spoil the mood, fucking shithead,” he chastised.

For once Richie had no biting retorts, only muttering “My bad, I’m a fucking idiot” in a low, apologetic tone.

Sarcastic Richie might have her heart swell but apologetic Richie never failed to make her heart melt. She caressed his clean-shaven cheek, half forgiving, half reassuring him that it was OK.

What was OK, really, she didn’t know. Surely not their future.

“On second thought,” said Kate, attempting to shift the grim subject, “I don’t think it’s too bad to die in the arms of a beautiful woman. I mean, if it were Kisa, I wouldn’t say no. Yeah, Kisa’d be good. Maybe I should give her a call and book beforehand.”

Seth groaned, his nose wrinkling. “Don’t tell me you’re hot for her too. Am I the only one here who’s immune to her so-called charms?”

“I suspect your boner’s dysfunctioning sometimes,” Richie snorted and earned himself a kick under the duvet.

“Didn’t hear that when I rammed—”

Kate’s hand shot up to cover Seth’s mouth. “Don’t need to hear what you guys do when I take a nap. Really don’t. Heard enough.”

Seth and Richie exchanged a brief frightened look.

“…Secondly I’m with Richie here. Kisa’s the very embodiment of ‘making straight girls feel gay’.”

“FYI, I did die in her arms,” Richie said. “It wasn’t a pretty sight.”

“I can imagine a big rattlesnake and a trembling rat.”

“Right, anyone has an idea how’s she doing now?” Kate asked.

“Last time I checked,” Seth replied, “and yeah, I’ve been keeping tabs on her in case another hellish incident occurs and we need her, she’s been building a harem fit for _la reina_. Know what they say: it’s good to be queen.”

Kate couldn’t decide which was more amusing: the piece of information itself or how Richie was trying to appear nonchalant about the whole “My ex just got a harem” and failing comically.

Kate elbowed him in the ribs, intending to get his attention rather than hurting. “Hey, don’t be jelly. You already got Seth and me.”

“Yeah,” he agreed after a short while, shifting his body and extending his free arm to reach his brother on the other side of Kate, “I guess…”

Seth scoffed but did the same and thus, Kate was enveloped in the arms of the brothers, feeling protected and cherished beyond she could ever imagine. She loved it and were Kate some other eighteen-year-old, she’d say something cliché like she wanted to have time frozen so this moment could last forever. Since she was Kate Fuller, an amateur thief soon to be professional, she wouldn’t. She was rational enough to understand and accept that this moment would come to pass. Moreover, she came to another, quite harrowing, realization: that perhaps none of them would live long enough for the future she’d pondered earlier. All lives were on a knife’s edge, each creature living through the day with the shadow of a scythe looming over their head. In their lifestyle, death was a constant element; a small miscalculation, a tiny flaw in the plan, a bit of ill luck and a well- (or badly) aimed bullet and there was no future left. Even a culebra like Richie or a carrier of Xibalban blood like Kate were never entirely out of its clutch.

Having realized that, strangely Kate felt no fear; rather, her being was flooded with an elated sense, something like an epiphany. Well, if the future could very well end tomorrow, why wasting time thinking about it? And why not just simply enjoying today, with the haute cuisine, the one-hundred-dollar champagne and the company and warmth of one another?

Kate took Seth’s and Richie’s hand in each of hers, squeezing. “I was joking,” she whispered, knowing how the boys loved her it when she did. “Here’s a moment of truth: when I die, I want to die in the arms of you two, just like this. So…”

She pinched them lightly. “…So, you’d better not die before me. Clear?”

“Yeah, crystal-clear,” Seth muttered, smiling. “You heard her, Richie. Who dies first is gonna have his ass kicked all the way to Xibalba.”

“That won’t be me,” Richie replied, burying his nose in her lustrous red hair, inhaling deeply her scent. Lavender.

“I love you…”

Between them, it didn’t matter who as long as these three words were said. Its pleasant weight blanketed them, soon lulling them to a dreamless, fearless sleep.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Title came from the song If the World Should End (Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark)
> 
> In case you’re wondering why there’s no plot, this is really plotless, just the three of them having idle chit-chats after, well, you know.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
